yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallis the Star Beast OTK
This OTK/FTK is based around 3 cards that can cause a potential OTK/FTK. The cards are: * Gallis the Star Beast * Genex Ally Birdman * Koa'ki Meiru Doom How it works Your first step is to get "Koa'ki Meiru Doom" on the field and to get "Gallis" either on the field or in your hand. Either one works. The monsters can be on field however you wish or in whatever order you wish, the key is just having them in your hand to do so (especially "Genex Ally Birdman"). First steps include: * Normal Summon "Koa'ki Meiru Doom" or simply get it on field (Special Summon or otherwise). : ''- or -'' * If "Gallis" is already in your hand, activate its effect, dealing damage and Special Summoning it (this is why people think your Deck must be all monsters, it does not have to be). It also does not have to be Special Summoned using its own effect. : ''- or -'' * "Tutor" "Gallis" into your hand or Special Summon it to the field from your Deck or hand if it is not already there. Once both are on field: # Activate the effect of "Genex Ally Birdman" from your hand by returning "Gallis" to your hand. "Koa'ki Meiru Doom" negates the activated effects of LIGHT and DARK monster (without destroying the activating card), so "GA Birdman" stays in hand. # Activate the effect of "Gallis" (which summons itself while dealing damage) and repeat using "GA Birdman" to recycle "Gallis". "Koa'ki Meiru Doom" simply needs to exist on the field. When creating the Deck, you need to make sure you either have no Spells or Traps (easy, better version) or can manipulate the Deck easily or protect you (technical version). It's also possible to manufacture a variant that doesn't focus solely on monsters or even the combo itself, just using high level monsters (preferably cards like "Tragoedia" or "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord") to deal at 1600-2000 damage per activation so you only need 4 high level (10's) monsters (preferably in a row) to finish off your opponent. A useful monster for the technical version is "Cockroach Knight" because when it is sent to the Graveyard, it is returned to the top of the Deck. Required Cards * Genex Ally Birdman * Gallis the Star Beast * Koa'ki Meiru Doom Suggested Cards Monster Cards * Beast King Barbaros * Cherry Inmato * Cockroach Knight * Cyber Dragon * Dark Armed Dragon * Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord * Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast * Gigantes * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Inmato * Naturia Cherries * Peten the Dark Clown * Plaguespreader Zombie * Swift Scarecrow * The Dark Creator * Tragoedia * Treeborn Frog * Witch of the Black Rose Possible Searchers * Deep Diver - Searches any monster to the top of your Deck. * Gear Gigant X - Searches "Birdman" to your hand. * Genex Neutron - Searches "Birdman" to your hand if still face-up on your field at the end of your turn after being Normal Summoned. * Genex Power Planner - Searches "Birdman" to your hand. * Giant Rat - Searches for other searchers easily, like "Koa'ki Meiru Boulder" and "Key Mouse" * Key Mouse - Searches "Gallis" to your hand. * Koa'ki Meiru Boulder - Searches "Doom" to your hand. * Lavalval Chain - Can add any monster to the top of your Deck. * Mother Grizzly - Searches "Deep Diver" * Mystic Tomato - Searches "Birdman" to the field. * Sphere of Chaos- Searches all three of the key cards (all of them are Level 3) * Sangan (Traditional Format only) Gallis Agent FTK Monsters * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Chaos Sorcerer * Master Hyperion * The Agent of Mystery - Earth * The Agent of Creation - Venus * Mystical Shine Ball * Herald of Orange Light * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Witch of the Black Rose * Gallis the Star Beast * Genex Ally Birdman * Koa'ki Meiru Doom * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Deep Sea Diva * Lost Blue Breaker * Airorca * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Tragoedia * Sangan Strengths Out of the three monsters needed for this Deck, only "Birdman" is currently (as of the September 2013 Lists) Limited in any manner so 3 of "Doom" and "Gallis" can be played. "Birdman" is still available at 1, however ways to search "Birdman" out are needed for consistency. In regards to stopping the FTK (as in actually being used during first turn where you must depend on the cards in hand to stop it), you can hardly stop it. "Lifeforce Harmonizer" cannot stop it as it is not certain that damage will occur. Cards such as "Effect Veiler", "Hanewata", "Herald of Orange Light" that active in Main Phase cannot stop it as they are LIGHT attribute, so "Koa'ki Meiru Doom" will negate them. Using the monster "Cockroach Knight" will make sure that you can pull off the FTK/OTK, if you choose to run some Spells or Traps. Note that "Outstanding Dog Marron" cannot be used in place of "Cockroach Knight", as "Outstanding Dog Marron" is a LIGHT monster– it will be negated by "Koa'ki Meiru Doom". Weaknesses You can stop this FTK if you activate the effect of "Hanewata" before your opponent's Main Phase. This is very risky because if you use the FTK and don't get it and try to go for the OTK several things can stop it such as "Torrential Tribute" or "Bottomless Trap Hole". This combo can cause trouble against an opponent who uses a "Mill Deck". Some cards can be best used against a FTK, including "Cemetary Bomb", but "Doppelganger" is risky when using it on the FTK. References * Bahamut84 - God Bird of Doom Deck * BakuraMen - God Bird of Doom AltVersion Category:Deck Type